Up until now, there have been various kinds of aromatic deodorant used for deodorization in a restroom, around a garbage box, and in an indoor room. Further, in places where residual aromatic odor is disliked, there have so far been active charcoal, zeolite and the like used for deodorization of the residual aromatic odor by adsorbing the residual aromatic odor. Furthermore, conventionally, there have so far been used various deodorization methods for deodorizing odors by utilizing a strong oxidizability of the hypochlorous acid: to electrolyze an aqueous chloride salt solution of salt or the like to generate the hypochlorous acid and then spray the generated hypochlorous acid by a spraying device or evaporate the generated hypochlorous acid by an evaporating material.
There is known a deodorization and sterilization apparatus adapted to fill a vessel with a hypochlorous acid solution, to have an evaporation promotion material impregnated with the hypochlorous acid solution, and then to blow a wind by a fan against the evaporation promotion material impregnated with the hypochlorous acid solution, thereby evaporating the hypochlorous acid solution (See Patent Document 1). There is also known a deodorization and sterilization apparatus adapted to put the hypochlorous acid solution in an ultrasonic humidifier and then to spray the hypochlorous acid solution (See Patent Document 2).